Plight of the Moon
by Silver Kitty
Summary: Mamour is suspected of abusing Usagi, the outer scouts are back from London with something new and strange about them, perhaps.. vampiric?


Of course I own nothing that has to do with SM we all know who the real master is. *Bows*   
  
Ages (may be a little off so sue me)  
  
Usagi- 18  
  
Rei- 19  
  
Minako- 18  
  
Ami- 17  
  
Lita- 19  
  
Setsuna- 27  
  
Haruka- 23  
  
Michuri- 22  
  
The setting is Japan in the spring. Michuri, Haruka, and Setsuna have been touring England. They have recently returned but are a bit different....  
  
"Have you noticed something different about them?"   
  
Asked the raven haired priestess seated cross-legged in her temple. She spoke to three other girls who were seated in a half circle with her. The blue haired one nodded her face expressing the worry she had.  
  
"Maybe they were sick and are recovering or it's a new enemy."  
  
The girl offered, another blonde headed one her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail shook her head.  
  
"Naw, we got rid of the last enemy years ago we would know if there was a new one."  
  
The brunette agreed "yea I mean we would have heard something." The priestess sighed softly shrugging her shoulders.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile  
  
The ones is quesition sat in a small booth just a few blocks away from where the others sat discussing their condition. The three chatted lightly about their trip and watched concered as a small blonde stumbled in soaked from the outside rain. She sat shivering at the counter and ordered a latte the young man giving her another concerned look handed it to her.  
  
"Usa whats wrong this is the third time you've come in like this, this month."  
  
The blonde shook her matted hair and tried to give him a smile. "Oh what no nothing you know I hate storms got a little shaken up." She brushed away the hair that hung down in her face. Eyes red from crying glanced out the door and she sighed sadly. She stood and began digging through her purse for money.  
  
"Don't worry about" the young man said watching her sadly.  
  
"Thanks Andrew, thanks a bunch" she said and reached down for her jacket as she did a bruise on her upper arm became clear to the three women who sat in the booth. The tallest one with short sandy hair started to stand her face murderous. The dark green haired woman pulled her down.   
  
"Haruka don't we have to let her sort things out." The one called Haruka glared down at the other aqua haired girl. "Did you see that bruise Michi he's hurting her" her voice was low and feirce. The three watched the girl head out into the rain making a dash for her house through the pouring rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Usa's apartment  
  
The moon child ran into her apartment fumbling with the keys to unlock the door. She locked it quickly behind her and threw her coat on the couch. Looking at her answering machine it beeped showing she had a message. She pressed the button and winced as the voice came on.   
  
"Usagi-baka" the voice of Rei started "where are you we have a meeting. Your way late everyones staying over try to come by if it fits your sechdule." The voice was sarcasticly cruel though it was not intended to cut as deep as it did.  
  
"They don't know" the small girl whispered sadly looking at the clock which read 10 p.m. She grabbed a dry coat not bothering to change and headed out once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Temple  
  
"Where could she be she knew we had a meeting tonight she promised." Rei raged on as she stomped around the temple. Truth be told she was worried about where her friend was out at these hours of the night. Footsteps were heard and they all turned as the screen opened a wet and shivering Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I got caught up.. sorry" she said her soft voice almost being drowned out by the thunder.   
  
"Usa your soaking wet come in." Minako jumped up grabbing a towel and throwing it around the others shoulders. Ami went to get dry clothes as Lita rushed to make tea for the girl. Rei stood arms crossed watching her expectantly. The blonde stepped over and shrugged head hanging down waiting to be yelled at. All the others stopped as well tensely awaiting the outburst. Suprised the Rei wrapped her arms around the blonde hugging her feircly.  
  
"Usa you've been avoiding us for days and then you don't call who knows what could have happened." Tears began to run down Usagi's pale cheeks as she pulled away softly. "I'm sorry it's just that.. Mamo-chan wanted me to stay a bit and.." She stopped sobs shaking her small frame the others looked on worriedly  
  
A knock sounded at the screen door a voice breaking through her sobs. "Anyone home can we come in were freezing, come on hurry up" A smack was heard and a softer more poliet voice. "Excuse her but may we come in". Lita and Minako rushed to the screen to allow an angry Michiru, Setsuna, and sorry looking Haruka in.  
  
"Hey you guys.. Usagi why are you crying." Setsuna stepped towards the younger girl worry written across her face. Usagi looked up stiffling her tears and offered a watery smile.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing" she said knowing well no one in the room believed her. Rei shook her head sadly and motioned for Usagi to change into the clothes that Ami had brought.  
  
As the younger girl slipped into the bathroom Makota exploded. "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER" she screamed slamming her fist into her pal imagining all the evil things she could do to Mamour.  
  
"Shhh she'll hear you" the blue haired girl shushed the taller one. "What happened to her how could he hurt our Princess like that." Ami looked crossly at her and she shut-up only to have Haruka start.  
  
"She came into the cafe crying to" she started clenching her fists. Minako bit her bottom lip in worry and then sighed softly turning away. "Mina.. do you know" Rei asked the other girl her eyes alight with fire. Mina dug a bare toe into the sheets that had been spread on the floor. "Well she told me awhile back.. I'm not supposed to tell well she didn't exactly say not to so here goes."  
  
--1 week ago in the park--  
  
iUsagi ran into the park sides heaving she looked around quickly and sighed softly. Tensing as she heard heavy foot falls coming around the corner. Mamour appeared his eyes dark and his pace wavering he looked around spotting her stumbled over.  
  
"I didn't say that you could leave yet m'love."  
  
The small girl trembled as another blonde hidden around the corner gritted her teeth her hand pn her transforming pen. Mamour reached Usagi and grabbed her arm forcing her closer to him. She almost gagged at the smell of beer on his breath. She tried to pull away and his hand came up to slap her across her arm.  
  
"Can't let the scouts know can we. They might get mad and then we would have to move away or they might bother us."  
  
"Please Mamo-chan let me go I really have to go now. Please"  
  
"M'dear why would you want to ever leave me remember we are destined to be together."  
  
Her look darkend considerably and she turned her face away from him. He glared and forced her to look at him his hands rough and first then he runs a finger down her cheek. She spoke then softly.  
  
"How can I forget Mamo-chan, how can I forget"  
  
"You think I like this either knowing I'm stuck with a little brat for the rest of my life. I'm only in it for the kingdom that's it bitch so get lost we're through tonight."  
  
He pushed her away roughly and she glared daggers rubbbing her arms to warm herself some. Her thoughts over-turning the events that had just taken place. Her voice was a whisper that none heard...  
  
"Just wait Chiba Mamour you'll get what's coming"  
  
That said the small blonde darted away towards the cafe were she would be seen by the three friends./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reality  
  
"That bastard he'll rot in hell for betraying all of us" Makota threatend her voice softly feirce. "I swear he will die" she continued and began pacing the floor anger evident in her dark brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Mako-chan what's wrong" came the soft voice of the princess from the bathroom doorway. Everyone had to grin at the adorable figure she made in Rei's clothes. A white top stretched tight agiasnt her upper body, a pair of black sweatpants hung loose around her waist.  
  
"Sorry about that I usaully tie thoose with this" she grabbed a black bandana and tied is tightly around the other girls slim waist. "There, you look much better." Rei looked at Usagi concern shining still in her chocolate pools.  
  
"Yes, much better.. oh I've been meaning to ask about your trip Michiru, Sets, Ruka-chan how was it?" Usagi implored from the three how looked at each other sheepishly.  
  
"Well we meet some interesting characters down in wonderful old England and... Setsuna will tell you." Haruka said hurriedly and stepped back allowing Setsuna ,whom glared evilly at her, to take the stage. 


End file.
